


《斯德哥尔摩情人》

by raojia



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.PWP2.非自愿性行为警告3.总之是个很有问题的变态的故事，靠着五段H发展完了全部剧情⋯⋯





	《斯德哥尔摩情人》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.PWP   
> 2.非自愿性行为警告  
> 3.总之是个很有问题的变态的故事，靠着五段H发展完了全部剧情⋯⋯

他不懂事情是怎么发展到这一步的，

James Potter在他上方，手掰着他的肩膀，而眼镜早就被丢到了一边，露出来的那双眼睛陌生的让他感到寒冷。

“Potter，James Potter！”剧痛之中他终于失控的喊出声来，“你给我停下来。”

而Potter，很自然的，没有理会。

＝＝＝＝＝＝

现在是OWLS考试结束的当天，而半小时前他还被倒挂在树上，和Lily进行了一场不可挽回的谈话。

那么然后呢？

然后Potter开始嘲弄他要脱去他的内裤，然后Potter的魔杖用一种调情用的方式在他的大腿内侧滑过，然后Potter就拖着他，无视了Black的呼喊来了这里。

他在那片空地上走了三次，进入了那间凭空出现的屋子。

那间屋子的内部被装饰成暗沉的让人作呕的玫瑰红色，中间有张同样令人想吐的紫色圆床，Snape感到自己被那糟糕的配色弄得晕眩了，所以Potter把他的手绑在床柱上的时候他并没有一个清晰的认识，实际上这整个过程他的大脑里都是一片混乱，与Lily决裂的痛苦绝望过于强烈，让他无法轻易理解自己的处境。

忽然James扇了他一耳光。

“和我做爱的时候别想着别人，尤其是那个Lily Evans。”James居高临下的望着他，嘴角噙着一抹惯常的，讥讽性质的笑容。

Severus花了一秒钟来理解这个句子和现状，然后他满怀着痛恨与恶意开口了，直直的盯着James。

“原来你这么称呼这种肮脏的行径和你喜欢的女孩么，勇敢的Gryffindor？”他试图挤出一个嘲讽用的笑，却因为脸颊的疼痛而失败，反显现出一个有点滑稽的扭曲表情，“你永远别想得到她。”他咒骂，因为感觉到对方正在分开他的腿而惊恐的瞪大了眼睛。

“你确定么，鼻涕精，”James看上去很悠然，他的手抚过他赤裸的胸膛，不遗余力的玩弄那具敏感的身体，动作里的蛊惑意味强烈而不容拒绝，“如果是我想要，那我就一定得到，比如现在，”他最终把手覆上对方的阴茎，瞬间的刺激迫使Severus发出了一声低低的惊呼。“你现在就无法阻止我上你，而如果你想要知道，那么Evans最后一定会成为Mrs Potter，我亲爱的Severus。”他一边用呼唤情人的语调唤他，一边毫不留情的进入他的身体。

而Severus因为身心上的双重刺激无法自控，于是才有了开头那一幕。

他知道有什么东西彻底崩溃了，比如那些属于Slytherin的自尊与骄傲，又比如追求阳光的权利与欲望。当他的身体被James打开的那一刻，他知道这些算是永远失去了，最起码在这个傲慢自大的Gryffindor面前他变得脆弱的无处可藏。

在一个操过你的人面前骄傲？Merlin啊，你在开什么国际玩笑？

但与此同时，他对于James Potter的恨超过临界值，反而就回归了平静，就可以假设，那个雌伏于他身下，连到呻吟喘息都被控制的人不是自己。

全都是错觉。

他疲累的闭上眼，感觉眼角有点湿润，可是他记得自己不曾哭泣。于是他睁眼，看见James额前的汗水一颗颗滴落下来，忽然就悲伤的无法自抑。

那是，汗水，泪水，抑或他的泪水。

＝＝＝＝＝＝

渐渐的感觉都消散了，可是每每他觉得自己就要丧失意识了，就会被更加强烈的痛苦召唤回来。

影像是晃动的，呻吟是低沉的，色彩是让人晕眩的，那么人呢？

人呢⋯⋯

他猛然意识到自己正在水中。

本能的恐惧让他立刻挣扎了起来，甚至意识不到自己不过是处在浴缸之中，而后他听到一个不耐烦的声音，“别动鼻涕精，你溅了我一身水。”，那是James Potter。

他有点呆滞的看向身边，看见对方正在擦拭眼镜，大约就是在处理那些被溅上去的水了。

“感觉怎么样？我是指之前，你知道的。”不知过了多久，James终于擦好了他的眼镜，他看着Severus笑，衣冠楚楚的，一副正直到让人恶心的模样。

“⋯⋯”Severus直接别开了脸，他在思索自己该怎么做。一切报复行为只能依靠自己，但是到底要怎么实施才能纾解心底那些止不住的痛楚？

“⋯⋯”James没有等到迅速的回答，于是他本来就不多的耐心迅速的耗光了，他伸手想要把对方拉过来，而Severus下意识的一掌挥过去，不偏不倚的回应了先前James给他的那一巴掌。

Severus立刻准备掏出魔杖，然后才反应过来自己在浴缸里，并且一丝不挂，而James明显很清楚他的企图。

“我猜你是找这个。”他拎着Severus的魔杖站起来，不怀好意的眼神意味着他绝对会报复方才Severus的举动，他俯视着黑发的Slytherin，目光里的讥诮太多，仿佛是会溢出来一样。“那就回答我。”

而Severus笑了。

“James Potter，”他用一种诅咒的语气读这名字，似乎每一个字母都是挤出来的，“我从来都不知道Gryffindor也会诞生你这种人渣，老实当一只粗鲁而愚蠢的狮子不好么？‘Dumbledore最宠爱的学生’？呵，从现在起你最好仔细确认你吃下去的每一口食物有没有掺药。”他勉强站起来，尝试和James平视，然而天生的身高差难以弥补，于是他只能在威胁的语气上加以夸张。

“那你大可试试，因为这么做会被开除的人是你，”James说，语调是近乎轻柔的，就好像他真的在乎似的，“或许我是Gryffindor的异类，但你呢，亲爱的Severus，”他忽然直接凑到对方耳边，手中的魔杖直抵着它主人啊的胸膛，“像你这样的人，你觉得有谁会愿意信任你呢？”他说完就退开，把对方的魔杖扔到了门口，“你自己出来捡吧，我们回见。”他说完转身，没注意他的语调中透出了一种怜悯的意味。而与此同时Severus不顾一切的抄起手边的一切拼命朝前扔去，囊括了肥皂盒，沐浴露，洗发水甚至塑料制的小黄鸭。

“James Potter，”他的脸色发白，在原地愤怒的喊，不顾这让他的嗓子生疼。“你他妈才是最不该被信任的那个！”

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝

人类能傲慢自大成什么样子？

这个问题James永远能给出最贴切是解答，这个耀眼夺目到让人恶心的Gryffindor在那次之后不断重复着凌辱的又一种方法。

Severus也不是不曾反抗，最初他在James的食水里‘加料’，而对方在医疗翼躺了半天之后吃任何东西之前都会先找个人试试，或者说白了，就是强迫Severus先行食用。那衣冠禽兽从来不介意把南瓜汁一类的饮料对着他兜头浇下，而与此同时还能出言讽刺，“我只是觉得你的头发看上去太糟了，你不这么认为么，亲爱的Severus？”那些黄色的液体顺着他脸部的轮廓滑落下去，渗透下去，像是某个终将堕落的结局。在而当他们‘做爱’的时候，言语的侮辱和肉体的厮打都显得稀松平常，反正到最后还不都是一样，即使始终厌恶着臣服的姿态，妥协也是必然的命运。在相互诅咒过，殴打过，在粗糙石墙的石墙上磨破皮肤过，被用魔杖指着太阳穴威胁过之后，他终于是厌倦了，放弃了再在James把他拽去某个僻静角落的时候挣扎。

那一次James显得有点兴奋，也许有些过度兴奋了，“你终于学乖了么鼻涕精，”他亲吻他的额头，熟练的松开他的长袍的领口，“像这样多好。”而他望着似乎在晃动的天花板，脑海里全都是一片混沌的图像。

比如James把他摁在魔药教室的角落里，拿他先前配置好的魔药作业当做润滑，一遍又一遍的对他重复，“你这样怎么反而更兴奋了呢？”

比如James在深夜里，在湖边的树丛中亲吻他，从额角吻到小腹，用哄骗的口吻叫他“My love。”他喊了太多次了，反倒使得他都快相信了。

再比如在他的宿舍里，放下的帘幕之下，被静音咒隔绝的空间之中，James的阴茎埋在他的身体里，而那双蒙上了雾气的眼镜终于被摘下，他在强迫他叫出声音，“你的室友们都睡了不是么，更何况你是看着我施咒的，还是你对我如此没信心？”他问，故意重重的顶弄身下的Slytherin，而手却怜惜的抚过他的脸颊。

比如⋯⋯

他们已经做过那么多次了，他甚至都能熟悉整个流程了，反正，反正无非就是在James意图做爱的时候，跪下来，张开嘴，或者躺下来，分开腿罢了。那本连他自己都唾弃的行为现在他都快觉得自然了。

事实上，当他初次空洞着眼神直接跪下的时候，他和James同时都愣了。James那张素来显得悠哉游哉的脸可笑的呈现出一种呆滞与错愕，而Severus在反应过来之后感到血液上涌，几乎是立刻就想站起来，却被James摁住了肩膀。

“我不知道你也会这么主动，”他的嘴角抽动了一下，看上去有种异样的高兴，“那么既然都这样了⋯Severus，继续。”他说着，甚至好整以暇的抬了抬下巴。

傲慢的让人想要打碎他的眼镜。

然而他顺从了。

以前他也有拒绝过，也会在口交中途试图咬下去，但是James往往能在前一秒察觉他这些充满恶意的念头，从他嘴里抽出来然后摁着他的头往墙上撞去，久而久之他知道，在这个自尊自大却倍受上天宠爱的Gryffindor面前，事情扭曲纠结着最后永远会遂了他的愿。

那么他还不如妥协，Slytherin不介意委曲求全，只要还在生活，那么尊严永远会自己重建。

所以他自嘲的叹息，拉开对方的拉链，把那器官含进口中，熟悉的气味充盈了口腔，他闭上了眼睛，听到两人的呼吸声交叠在一起，像潮水一样漫上来，闭视塞听。

要小心忍住那些一口咬上去的欲望，甚至连牙齿的刮擦磕碰都不被轻易允许，他尝试着用舌头从低端一路舔上去，摩擦带出来的水声刺激着耳膜，渐渐的他觉得恶心，恶心到反胃，别说吞咽，就连维持舔弄的动作都开始变得困难。

然后他听到James很不耐烦的啧了一声。

再然后他的头被猛然往前摁，而James就势向前顶去，猝不及防的深喉让他生理性的想要呕吐，可是James依然摁着他的头不放，他想要挣扎却无能为力，最后竟然也能适应，而对方的抽插在这之后也不再留情。

他一边微微把头抬高一边在心中咒骂，James Potter永远是个混蛋。

“你又走神了鼻涕精，”James忽然把他推到地上。他因为毫无防备而接连咳嗽几声，眼睛有点失神，而嘴角还残留着透明的液体。

“你平时讽刺人的时候舌头不是很厉害么，怎么现在就不中用了。”James一边讽刺他，一边解开他的裤子，“免费的教学课程，我记得你是个好学生。”他说着扬起一边的眉毛微笑，然后低头毫无芥蒂的含住Severus尚无起色的阴茎。

那大概是James Potter第一次为他口交。

某种程度上他不确定心理和生理的刺激哪个更大，诚然感觉到另一个人温暖的口腔包裹住自己的器官是极具诱惑力的事情，更何况对方的舌头打着圈从底端一直舔到顶，但是，真正让他兴奋的，似乎还是James Potter在为他口交这个事实，那种施暴者的恩施太罕有，以至于让他在震惊之余快要觉得被感动了。

他渐渐的无法再忍住呻吟了，而不知是不是错觉，他怀疑自己呻吟出口的瞬间听到了James的轻笑。

那是因为替人口交也能获得快感还是单纯只是因为目睹了自己沦陷于欲望中的丑态而感到愉悦？

他认为是前者，而高潮的降临让他无法继续清楚的思考，他唯一能确定的是那时候James还没有退开。

他很确定自己射进了James的嘴里。

这个认知让他无措的很，但是很快James就让他停止了这种无措，因为他迅速的捏着Severus的下巴吻了上去，并在对方错愕的眼神中把口中的精液一点点哺了过去。

随后他稍稍直起身，手上的力道毫不松懈，他用命令的口吻说，“咽下去，你的东西，我没有义务处理。”  
僵持三秒之后他又捏住了Severus的鼻子，数十秒之后Severus挣开他的手大口喘息，陷入已经不得已的把口中的精液吞了下去。

James状若闲散的看了一会儿，随即他站起身，再次把阴茎插入对方的口中。

居然他妈还没有软下去，被迫接受的时候Severus忿忿的想，然后他听到James的声音，“现在学以致用吧，优等生。”他说到很缓慢，以一种带着怜悯的目光注视那满脸都写着屈辱与不甘的脸，那张他怎样都不会觉得厌倦的脸，“别这样看着我。”他喃喃，伸手拂开Severus额前垂下的挡住了眼睛的头发。

高潮前他抽了出来，，直接射到了Severus脸上，事实证明，那位Slytherin茫然惊惶，眼角绯红，挂着一脸白浊的样子着实让人兴奋，可是下午还有课。

因此他开始慢悠悠的整理衣装，在Severus将魔杖指向他的时候出言提醒，“我希望你记得这次你先开始的，而且，我不认为你这样能见人，亲爱的Sev。”

“别喊我Sev，Potter！你⋯”他看上去气急了，嘴唇都略微有些发白，而James无视了这一点，他弯腰，无可奈何一般取出一块手帕，用那种一点都不巫师的方式怜爱的擦去他右边脸上的精液。“接下来自己清理好么？”他用一种温柔的不可思议的口吻哄骗到，而Severus觉得自己像是被蛊惑了一般顺从的捏住了那块手帕。

那是他又一次妥协。

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝

他曾经以外那就是极限了，被迫的接纳另一个人驻扎进自己的生活，厌恶同喜爱混杂到无法明辨，甚至连情欲都被掌控，尖叫啜泣呻吟乃至高潮都无法自主，有时候他甚至觉得连心脏都快要停跳了。

还能有更糟糕的生活状况么？他想，嘴角浮出一个苦涩而自嘲的笑。

而Merlin回答他说，有。

James当选学生会主席，又被推举为最受欢迎的男学生代表的消息传到Slytherin学院，再传进他的耳朵里，当时他正对着自己的坩埚，非常凑巧的丢进去一把需要‘烈火雄雄’做辅助的药材。他当时想着要称颂那伟大Gryffindor的表里不一，因此大约是冷笑了出来，因为下一秒他就听到了James的声音。

“这个票选结果让你如此不快么，亲爱的Severus？”披着隐身衣的某人冲着寝室的门念了咒语，转而又对他说，“别担心，我有确认过，你的室友们一下午都不会回来。”

 

“⋯⋯”他默默的灭了火，将已经是半成品的魔药倒进一只小瓶子里，然后转身冲James说话，言语尖锐的很，“你认为我会担心？这是哪来的无趣笑话Potter，还是说你的幽默感在智商停摆之后终于也可悲的归零了？”

而James只是耸了耸肩，无视了他的讽刺，“你总是找错重点，Severus，还有，你还没回答我一开始的问题。”

“我以为我们没有那么熟。”

“你在开玩笑么，亲爱的，就是不算上做爱，我们在一起的时间也早超过了‘普通朋友’的范畴。”

他没说谎。

Severus不太能记清那些事是什么时候开始的，似乎一切关于James的事情都凝聚在一条错乱的时间轴上，因而连逻辑都是混沌的，就好像科学已死。但就算他再不想承认，James的确将大把大把的时间耗在了他的身边。他知道James是很不屑于待在图书馆的，可是他却能在他旁边抱着一本书安安静静的‘看’上一下午，虽然当Severus看向他的时候，都会发觉这Gryffindor早已趴在桌上睡得东倒西歪，可是如果他起身准备离开，那么James却会奇迹一般立刻醒来，就好像他之前是在假寐似的，就连半夜也是一样，每次James留宿Slytherin的时候Severus总是很难睡着，就算睡着了也容易醒，而每次一醒，都会发觉自己被对方紧紧的抱在怀里，就好像是怕他消失一样。

那些时间，几乎是可以称得上柔和而温暖的。

“Severus，”他听见James轻轻喊他，将他从沉思中唤醒，“你又在想什么？”James说着靠近他，手抚过他的脸颊，他能感觉到对方棕色的头发擦过自己的前额，而后他意识的他们在接吻。

又来了，他想，James这种欺骗人用的温柔。

但他没有推开他。

分开的时候他的气息有点不稳，可是他克制住了那些拥抱的欲望，转而问了另一个问题，“他们说和你一起当选的是Li⋯Evans，是么？”而James没有立刻回答。他好一会没有等到答案，有些疑惑的看向James，却发现对方抿紧了唇，表情很是奇怪。

“James？”他问，感到莫名其妙。

“⋯你还是这么关心她，即使她那么对你⋯是么？”James却只是反问了他一句，眼神隔过眼镜难以辩识。

“这与你无关吧。”他皱了皱眉，简略发的答道，语调是惯常的冷漠。

然后James就笑了，“很好，”他说，表情又开始显得倨傲“当然与我无关，”他说着猛地把Severus推到了墙上，动作太突然而力道太大，猝不及防之下Severus只能感到背后一阵生疼，但James混若不觉，只是继续道，“你一直这么喜欢她。”

那口气让Severus觉得发冷，他想他是永远不能适应这个Gryffindor的喜怒无常，就像他难以适应这个Gryffindor本身——一边被真切的伤害着一边又似乎是被宠溺着，重重矛盾之下他真的很诧异自己为什么还不崩溃一下一了百了，彻底摆脱这种糟糕透顶的生活。

到底是，为什么呢？

“这都是命，Severus，我们的命。”

脑海里忽然响起女人带着哭腔的声音，一下子把人拽回童年的记忆，那个血缘上是他母亲的女人不止一次再被毒打之后紧搂着他哭泣，她抱得那么紧，就好像是要掐死他似的，然而鲜血从她的额头上淌下来，在他的脸孔上蹭出一道道鲜妍的红痕，那样苦涩而悲伤的感情让他困惑，为什么不反抗呢？您是个女巫啊。他这么想，却一次次目睹着病态到不堪一击的父亲对母亲施暴，而母亲荏弱的就像她才是那个酗酒的人。

都是命。

从父亲癫狂的大笑开始，以疼痛暴力血腥作为中间过程，最后以死亡来终结，这样中规中矩无可反抗的情节似乎就是他必须认的命了，即使他不想认命。

那该死的命运让他无法在这糟糕的生活里提前死去，让他识得Lily又让他们终成陌路，让James和Lily走到一起，然后又把Potter推到他的面前。

他是在上课前听到别人议论才知道Potter和Lily在一起了的。而那时才不过是他知道James当选学生会主席后的第二天，有一瞬间他觉得肠胃都纠结在了一块，像是要吐一般恶心，然而脑海里浮现的影像却和Lily没什么关系。这让他意识到有什么不对劲的事已经发生了，他确定自己一点都不想再和James纠缠下去了。

所以中午他被James堵在那条僻静的走廊里的时候下意识的就一拳挥了过去，James没有防备，被他打了个正着，而眼镜也歪到了一边，“你又在发什么疯Severus？！我才刚出现！”

“如果你是来炫耀你终于用各种卑鄙龌龊的手段赢了我这个情敌的话那么好走不送，我不奉陪，James Potter。”他说，看着那个Gryffindor抹了抹破了的嘴角，抬起头对他微笑。

“为了这么愚蠢的事找你，你觉得我会么？”他说，然后掏出了魔杖。

Severus躲开了一个‘除你武器’又躲开了一个‘统统石化’，可相对的James也躲开了他扔过去的魔咒，结果这场‘战斗’被不断延长，最后终结在他用魔杖指向James的胸口，‘阿瓦达’的音节不受控制脱口而出的时候。

而James笑了，很轻很薄的那种，然后他微微歪着头看他，视线隔过镜片像是某种安慰一样，他慢慢擦去脸上的血迹，而后上前迫使Severus的魔杖隔着一层袍子直接顶上他的胸口。

“你终于暴露你热衷黑魔法的事实了么，鼻涕精——”最后那个他已经很久没有再喊的侮辱性称呼被他刻意放缓了语调读出，意味深长到让Severus呼吸不稳，“为什么不念全呢，亲爱的，我消失对你再好不过不是么？”他继续说，嘴角扬起的弧度并没有因为破了皮而改变多少，一如既往的装模作样。

而S的背抵在墙上，右手止不住的颤抖，他感到汗水在额前攒聚，然后一颗一颗的滚落下去。他努力过了，却好像中了‘封喉锁舌’一样发不出哪怕最简单的音节。

“承认吧，Severus，对我下咒？你做不来这个。”James说，听上去像是被娱乐了，他甚至低头吻去了Severus额上的汗珠，手却用不容拒绝的力道一点一点抽走了Severus手中的魔杖。

失去武器的危机感让他难受，而与James的身体紧紧想贴的事实更加让他不安，于是他终于得以在推开James的同时用略有些扭曲的声音吼出，“你是在背叛Lily。”那句子让他觉得苦涩。

“呵，”出乎他意料的是，James开始用一种近乎宠溺的眼神看他，对他说，“你还不如讲我在背叛你。”说完他又压上去，禁锢了Severus的双手之后直接撩起他的袍子，隔着内裤开始抚弄他的阴茎。

“人渣⋯⋯James Potter你能不能不要这么⋯⋯”他的语言因为快感而被迫停滞，而后他听到James的回应，“得了吧我亲爱的，你以为你比我好到哪里去？真的那么恨我，那就别在我这个人渣身下高潮啊，你分明连不硬都做不到。”他说着，粗鲁的一把将Severus的内裤褪到脚踝，然后佐证自己的话似的弹了弹Severus挺立在他手中的器官。

“你是在背叛⋯⋯”感觉到James的手指轻车熟路的探入后穴的时候他依然在强调这点，就好像这会有什么帮助似的。

“我背叛Evans与你无关。”James明显是不耐烦了，他的手指在对方的后穴中胡乱的搅动了几下就算是扩张结束，之后就干脆的抬起了Severus的右腿开始进入。就像是要弥补前戏的粗陋似的，这个过程被他刻意的延缓，缓慢到Severus能清楚的感受到内壁上逐渐增加的压力，痛楚与快感混杂起来却无法宣泄，压抑到让他想要就此发疯——疯了都比这样幸福。

“那⋯什么⋯与我⋯⋯有⋯⋯”Severus咬住下唇，把尚未出口的话吞回去，此刻某种不甘占据了他的心神，更何况他从来不愿意将呻吟啜泣当做奖品赠送。

“什么都与你无关，My love，我的心不会背叛你。”

那句子一听就是谎言。

“你会下地狱的James Potter！”他用了全身的力气来说这句话，因而最终没能阻止自己紧接着发出了一声类似尖叫的呻吟。

“当然我会，”James怜惜的吻他的脸颊，舔去他皮肤上的汗水，道，“而你注定与我同行。”他边说边抬高S的腿，好让他的着力点完全集中在粗砾的墙面及二人的连接处。

没有凭依的虚空感让Severus的后穴下意识的收缩，像是要握住救命稻草一般的用力。

“你这么怕我离开么亲爱的？”James因此而出言调笑，甚至伸手出去拍了拍对方的臀部，“你再这样我都要射了。”他这么说，又一次撞上Severus的前列腺。他直视着那Severus的眼眸，清楚的知道他是恨不能掐死自己的。

那感觉糟糕透顶。

Severus想自己一定是在做梦，可是梦里哪来如此逼真的恶心与痛苦，又有哪个梦会让人无法醒来？他感觉到生理性质的泪水违背了他的意愿从眼角滑落，神志混沌一片，他只记得自己大约是比James先射精了。

总归又是一场，背德的结合。

＝＝＝＝＝＝

那之后他们开始了漫长的冷战，或者说，Severus单方面的冷战。

他幻想过将不可饶恕咒对着James念出来，可是那意味着他被开除，而且，哪怕仅仅是想象，他也无法想象自己会这么做。

那或许是习惯的作用。

如果他懂得麻瓜的心理学的话他就会知道幼年与童年的经历意味着一生的影响，而他所承受过的那些虐待足以留下不可弥平的伤口，潜意识里对于扮演着施暴者的角色本能的屈从，或许自己意识不到，然而那些细致入微的恐惧早已渗透进了生活的每一个边边角角，以至于他一边活的跌跌撞撞苦不堪言一边又学不会真的拒绝。

于是他不能推拒，只能沉默。

在James侵入他个人空间的时候，他沉默，在James问他问题的时候，他扭了头一言不发，他知道这会激怒James，可是那又有什么关系呢，因为，反正到最后也不过是被压倒做爱，也不过是将眼神放空，丢开羞耻心就可以什么都不在意了。

毕竟，已经不会再有什么让他动容的事情了。

可是他错了。

他从混沌中醒过来的时候并不知道身在何方。大脑疼痛的像要炸裂，他猜测那是某种魔药的后遗症，但是口中没有苦味，所以他更倾向于怀疑自己是被人打晕了。然后他发觉自己什么都看不见了。那一片模糊的黑暗似乎是某种布料，他尝试取下来，却发觉自己被绑住了。他尝试着挣了一下，没有挣开，于是些微的恐惧就那么渗透了出来。

人天生畏惧未知，而视觉这种感官一旦被剥夺，那么无法自主的体会就会越发的深刻，一无所知的黑暗带来的痛苦，是会不断自身延长出去的，更何况，在这个时候，他忽然感觉到面前有人。

Severus无从得知那是谁，他只能在黑暗之后费力而无用的睁大眼睛，然而那仅仅是使得慌乱的感觉愈加强烈。他感觉到来人在他面前蹲下，几乎是毫不犹豫的将手放在了他的大腿上，随后他意识到，自己身上除了一件袍子以外空无一物，他忽然体会到了犹如灭顶般的可怖。他下意识的开始用力，试图将那个未知的人蹬开，可是被剥夺了视觉与双手之后他无法抵抗对方的动作，只能任由那人用道具分开他的腿，玩弄他的阴茎。

“No⋯⋯”他喘息着拒绝，依然不放弃挣扎，他觉得恶心，或者说根本就是绝望，虽然和难理解，但是和James交合的时候他的确没有体会到像现在这样的强烈的绝望感，似乎那还是可以承受的范围，而此刻，被一个未知身份的人这样凌辱⋯⋯

他身前的人由始至终没有发声，也没有亲手触碰他，所以哪怕只是揣测他也不知道对方是谁，而这时不知什么东西侵入了他的后穴，他张了张嘴，却什么声音都没能发的出来，身上早已全都是汗水，而脑内却开始走马灯一般回放James的脸。

Jame跪在他的面前，眼神是诚挚的，几乎就是认真的，一遍又一遍，缓慢的轻柔的，像是对待挚爱一样喊他的名字，“Severus。”

那场景不断回放着，与他此刻的处境结合起来，他只觉得自己要崩溃了，最终，他已经没有血色的唇开合了几下，几不可察的吐出来一个名字，“James⋯⋯”

他没有意识到在他说出这个名字的同时他身前的人就停止了动作，于是他恍然的，继续说完了那句话，“救⋯我⋯”他说得太轻了，如果不是对方有认真在听，那么就一定会错过的，但是他认真听了，于是他听懂了，他的动作终于停止了。

James看着眼前的Slytherin，双手忽然开始颤抖，他的脸上掺杂着悔恨与纠结，让人觉得他几乎是要哭出来的样子，但是他很快收回了这些表情。他只是低着头，一点点解开Severus脸上的布料，然后把人紧紧的搂进了怀里。

“我很⋯⋯抱歉⋯⋯”他最终说，并不知道那个Slytherin只是机械的被他抱在怀里，眼神空洞的看着前方，就好像是无机质的人偶一样。

他们之间的平衡被打破了。

在那之后，他们又退回到最初的那种状态，就好像他们是‘朋友’一样，毕竟，只要不提到Evans，他们就是可以相处的想那么回事。

Severus Snape和James Potter。

他们可以在在图书馆里共享一张桌子，可以在午夜一起站在天文台上，可以在晚餐的时候提前退场然后一起在校园里游荡，甚至可以在毕业之后也依然维持着过去的状况——在与Lily Evans无关的情况下⋯⋯

“所以你又在这里干什么，Potter。”他推开自己宿舍的门，“我以为明天是你的婚礼而你应该不认为继续缠着我是个好主意。”他强迫自己说出这句话，即使每一个字出口都会觉得难受，可是他不得不说，这样现实他难以承受，他清楚在这样下去自己迟早会崩溃，那样的话，做出什么事都在正常范围。

“可是Severus，”James说着走上前抱住Severus把头靠在对方肩上，“你明明知道，我到底怎样看待⋯⋯Evans”吐出那个名字的时候他沉默了一会儿，但最终还是开口了，那音调低沉的很，任何人都能听出那是在压抑，却无法分辨到底在压抑什么。

“⋯⋯你依然叫她Evans。”Severus凝望着虚空，他没有扶住James的打算，就算他能清晰的察觉出这人已经灌酒灌到了神志不清的地步。

“我一直叫她Evans。”

他听到James的回答，忽然就觉得哪怕只是借一个肩膀给他靠都是不堪承受的事情，于是他决定收回这份‘同情’可是在他退后之前James忽然把他圈在了怀里。

“⋯放开我，Potter。”两片略显苍白的唇开合几次，最终吐出这样精简的字句，然而语调上并没有Severus预想的那么冷酷无情。

“不。”James的拒绝更为简单明了，他伸腿勾了Severus一下，于是两个人重量失衡一起倒了下去，虽然Severus的寝室里早就被James铺满了地毯，但他还是测了侧身好保证Severus不会先着地，当然，随后他就又迅速的翻身把试图站起来的Severus压了下去。

他并没有像往常那样直奔正题，而只是吻上了他的唇，小心翼翼的，轻柔的，当真纯情得很，这让Severus诧异而又别扭，相比之下，他更愿意习惯单纯的施暴。

“别这样看着我好么⋯⋯”James说，镜片上蒙了一层雾气，眼睛看不清，他一点点咬开Severus的衣扣，动作缓慢而温柔，宛若梦境。

“你有病么？”Severus问，此刻James正在舔舐他的肩侧，闻言咬了他一下，力道不重，但使得他皱了皱眉。

前戏的时间有点太长了，而他却能分明的感觉到对方的阴茎正压迫着他的大腿。

“你希望我快一点？”James说，舌尖一路滑到他的乳珠，“我以为你从不期待这个。”

“你⋯⋯会考虑⋯我⋯的意见么⋯⋯所以还⋯不如快些。”他断断续续的说，面颊因为快感与高热而变得绯红。

“反正最后一次，我们都耐心点好么，Sev？”

“我说过别⋯⋯最后？”他怀疑自己听错，因而努力的想要去看对方的眼睛，却发现James的表情复杂的他根本无法理解。

“你高兴吗？”他没有直接回答，而是反问，“终于⋯⋯摆脱了我这个⋯⋯人渣？”他说，开始进入Severus，动作很体贴，即使那并不适用于他和Severus。

“我⋯⋯会很高兴。”Severus说，呼吸渐渐急促，但那停顿并非因为这个，他说的是真的，却没有说全。

“真高兴⋯我们⋯有这个共识，亲爱的Sev，只这一次。”他亲吻他的额角，执着的要拉着他的手，而口吻又变成了哄骗的，“小Sev，腿抬高。”

这一次Severus终于没有在拒绝那个让人恶心的称呼，也首次毫无芥蒂的顺从了那个被掩饰了得命令。

那一次做了多久，呀不记得了，反正James到后来次次都扣死了往他的敏感点上撞，高潮太多到最后竟成了折磨，而他唯一能记得只是临睡前的一小段对话。

“你就一点不好起么，我这么对你⋯⋯到底有什么理由⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯我不能。”

“⋯⋯”

“怎么了。”

“不，没什么⋯⋯那就这样吧，Severus，晚安。”他最后又吻了吻他的嘴唇。

第二天他醒来的时候James已经不在了，是的，他当然不在了，这是James Potter迎娶Lily Evans，两个Gryffindor成婚的重大日子，自然与他这样，都快麻木的无法体会悲伤的Slytherin毫无关联。

他讥诮的勾起嘴角，想着这样一来，过去的时光就可以慢慢退色了。

但是他错了。

 

==============================================================================

本来，如果故事就这么结束，那么James Potter与Severus Snape就此再无交集，那么这也只能说是一段平淡的过去，可是James Potter固执要把这变成现在，甚至未来。

他去找Severus的时候，距离他说出‘最后一次’四个字还只隔了不到两个月。

那天Severus走进办公室，发现那道貌岸然的男人正坐在他的椅子上，喝他杯子里的茶，翻看他学生的作业，甚至还正常的抬头冲他打招呼，“Oh，Severus，你对他们作业的评价太刻薄了。”

自然的就好像他才是闯入者。

他连叹气都不想再叹了，于是只是走上去抢出James手里的羊皮纸重新摆好，左手手指一点点掐进肉里，最终他头也不抬的说，“我本来认为你不会再出现在这里。”

“为什么不会？我来看你不好么。”James从以上站起来，走到他的身边，把他的手指掰出来，对着那些掐痕皱了皱眉，“或者，我给了你什么错觉，让你误以为我不会再来？”他在‘误’上加了重音。

“‘误以为’？！”这下Severus是真切的开始觉得愤怒了，“我以为那是你说的。”

于是James笑了，那种掺杂了讽刺与怜悯的笑容让他想起他们第一次‘做爱’，那绝不是什么美好的回忆。

“亲爱的Severus，你也知道我那天喝多了，有点神志不清，所以，我说那句话的时候，忘了加上‘婚前’了。”

这句话是个导火索。

Severus愤怒的甩开他的手，没有举起魔杖而是直接一拳就准备打上去，能打歪James的脸最好。可是James的目的从来不是和他打。

于是最终他被James按在办公桌上，他的茶杯倒了，在翻滚了几周之后落到地上摔得粉碎，声音却清脆悦耳。

“你拒绝不了的对么？”James问他，却并不期待回答，“你的身体早就证明这一点了。”那口气是带着同情的。

的确，在Severus被按在桌子上之前，在James恶意的触碰揉捏之下，他已经硬了。Severus知道要做到这一点对于James来说轻而易举，毕竟他甚至比他自己都要来的熟悉这具身体，但他更为怨恨的，或者说一直怨恨的，是自己恐怕一开始就没有真心实意的去抗拒。

因而他开始奋力挣扎，但James接下去的话让他丧失了这么做的气力。

“别这样了，亲爱的，你还欠我一条命呢，记得么，Severus？”

是啊是啊，他还欠着一条命呢。而James Potter这样的人，是从来不吝于拿生命之债胁迫他的。这让人啊想起之间的关系到底有多不对等，那痛苦咬噬着他的心脏，让他有意的忽略了James探进他身体的手指。

他把他的腿架在他的办公桌上，以一种对一个教师而言最为耻辱的方式同他做爱，，于是慢慢的那张办公桌上的东西统统散落到地上，铺出一种别样的凌乱与疯狂。

整个过程他一直维持着收缩，这让他们两个都很痛，但是本来他们的目的也不是追求快感，而他没有料到的是James居然没有出言抱怨哪怕一句，就好像他是为他的行为感到愧疚似的。

倒了高潮前他终于忍不住，开始歇斯底里的咒骂，指甲深深地嵌进对方的背，划出数道长长的血痕。

“James Potter，”最后他快要没力气了，只能够轻飘飘的说话，“我会报复的。”

而James，用他那种奇异的，令人感到尊严被蔑视的口吻回答了他，虽然语句更近于嘲讽。

“我期待着。”

＝＝＝＝＝＝

后来的故事，你们都知道了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个东西写得我吐血三升……本来只是准备写一个5000+左右的PWP……到底为什么写出来一个充满了冗长心理描写的一点也不色气的H文……果然我不擅长炖肉……  
> 然后，关于这文，大前提是变态的梗只能写出变态的文，渣攻不会有HE，小前提是斯德哥尔摩是变态的梗，James Potter是渣攻，结论区区就不说了……  
> 本来想完结了理一理感情线索的……可是脑内了一下发现好长，于是区区就放弃了……你们要是不懂就问我……我实在……不高兴理感情线了……总之你们唯一必须知道的就是——James从一开始就喜欢，也只喜欢Severus，但他是个渣……你们都懂……  
> 最后，这篇文的动力其实只有十二个字……大概也是全文的精髓了……远目  
> 全文一万一，以上。


End file.
